Automated scoring technology analyzes features of written text to assess/evaluate the quality of constructed responses (e.g., essays). While existing automated scoring models may analyze features relating to syntactic sophistication (e.g., such as features measuring sentence variety), there is currently no feature that could effectively capture content sophistication.